degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ray of Light (2)/@comment-4626809-20130306013629
Well, this whole situation of Cam comitting suicide has made me thinking a lot about a girl i really use to like. This all happened last year, and hasnt gone out of my mind since. We liked eachother and were almost at the point of dating. I got mad at her after i found out she was flirting with some of my friends behind my back. So we argued all day that day. But then that night she told me she wanted to kill herself. I spent like three hours talking to her about it one night. I even messaged a friend and asked them to talk to her as well. My friend replies back to me 5 minutes later and tells me that she never wanted to kill herself. So i got angry and asked her if she really did want to commit suicide. she wouldnt answer me so i stopped talking to her for a while. Then later on she comes back in my life and tries to make it up to me, but i pushed her away because i couldnt forgive her. She even showed up to one of my school events to get back with me (she lives in a different town then i do) I even lied to her and told her i had a girlfriend so she would leave me alone. but she ended up lying to me again and made a fake mobile app to get me back together with her. Then at the time i graduated middle school, she started dating some stoner guy in my grade. literally the night after i graduated she texted me asking if we could talk while she had a boyfriend. I pushed her away again Two weeks later she made a video and uploaded it onto youtube and telling all of her "fans" how much of a douche i was and never even mentioned that she talked to all the other guys behind my back. I yelled at her and told her to take it down. And we stopped talking for 7 months. Two months ago she apologized for hurting me because a guy cheated on her. I kinda accepted it, but then she continued to talk to me and flirting with me the way she always did. So i basically through the fact that the guy she liked cheated on her infront of her face and got her pissed at me. I sometimes feel guilty for everything I did to her, but at the same time feel like it was the right thing to do since she was always bringing me down. Everytime I hear the word suicide, two things pop into my mind; Cam Saunders and her. Because her lying to me about it was what changed my life and how i viewed things. I don't know if I should apologize to her for being an ass to her or not, but then she'll find it weird since everything im typing about right now happened almost a year ago. But I dont wanna make a mistake talking to her and getting myself upset again. I know all my friends at school are gonna tell me not too, but they don't watch Degrassi. Thats why I'm asking you guys